lol_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
DreadMan Full Story
"Please help me, I've been lost for weeks in this creepy forest" as said on a note in the woods. "Man went missing in a forest?" News flash "5 kids went missing, 4 came to the police to report about a monster?" as said in a radio. "It was... I, I, I don't wanna talk about it" said Jason "C'mon I'll keep a secret" said Jamie "Ok promise me you'll never tell anyone" said Jason "It was a time, unlike any other" said Jason: "It was very creepy, the forest, the others" *sigh* "Me, my brother, and the others were playing tag near the slender forest" "He... Came, you know Slenderman" "Me, my brother, and 2 of my friends survived, the rest were not that lucky" "Oh, so that's how you had that tail" said Jamie "But that's not it yet" said Jason: "That was when I... Grew this tail" "My brother was sad about my appearance, but he didn't see the tail... Just, yet" "The tail kept growing, and growing, and growing, until it looked like what it is today" "Go on tell me more" said Jamie. "I ran to the forest to look for my friends" said Jason: "I saw them running away from the forest, running from... Jeffrey Woods(A.K.A. Jeff The Killer)" Jason said it with a sad look in his face. Jamie kissed him in the cheek to comfort him. "Thanks but" *sigh* said Jason Jason talked about it for an hour. "Hey! Kid we have unfinished business" said Jeff the Killer... Jamie ran away screaming. *hmph* Jason said while trying to punch Jeff. Jeff countered it with a knife to the stomach Jason bled so much but then... His eyes turned in to a white ball He was too fast for Jeff Jeff bled too, so he grabbed Jason's neck and said. "You picked the wrong guy to mess with kid!" "You think you're winning? Well big mistake pal" said Jason now with 2 tails Jeff Laughed so much he actually said his all famous catchphrase... "GO TO SLEEP!!" Jeff said with a huge grin on his face... A moment of silence, right before... The two both charged into each other, Jamie watched in terror of how 2 powerful beings clashing with each other. "Hehehehe" whispered Jason he laughed so much that his skin peeled out... As Jamie watches,Jason says his catchphrase "IT'S TIME TO END THIS WORLD!!!" His skin now gone, as he turns only into muscles he couldn't stop he was so angry he finishes his life with one final blow... Jason had all 9 tails beside him, but he knew, he remembered, who he was... He silenced and said his final words "thanks for being the only one that understands my pain" he whispered to Jamie's ears... A moment of silence, right before, the greatest mass murderer was obliterated to oblivion... As Jason was about to go, he says his last words... "SEE YOU ALL IN HEAVEN" Jamie watched as her boyfriend die all she could say was... "i love you" she whispers while she was crying... Her parent's found her crying near Jason's corpse... Her parents knew that he was the Savior of their child from that very moment, Jason had seen his memories, memories when he was little... He saw his lonely life, he saw what killed his parents... As he revived in a hospital. He, said to himself "am I the Savior of a million lives?"... He saw Jamie beside him... He knew he had to get revenge on the one that killed, his parents. The killer was him... The all powerful Zalgo, he knew where he lives, he knew that his fight with this man... Might end his life for good, but he is more powerful than what Zalgo thinks. He saw the earth well where he can enter the other dimension(A.K.A. The Underworld). He disguises himself into a Zalgofied guard, he sneaks into the lair... Zalgo says"we Finally met eh Jason" as Jason shouts"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!?!" Zalgo says his words "beat me first and I'll unzalgofy your parents" As Zalgo was distracted Jason reaches to punch him Zalgo dodged all his attacks except he didn't realize Jason has powers of a god... Jason got angry so much he actually... Peels his skin off, now he's turned into... A red demon with white eyes, he explodes out hot air... Zalgo says "the power of gods, I must have it!!" Jamie beside Jason as she turns into a white demon with red eyes Zalgo now says"the yin and yang are reborn" As Zalgo prepares for all possible attacks he never realized this... A strong light shun upon him as he knew that he was going to die... His last words were"¥£$¥€}{£\_*+={!>|^}><£*%<#~}{|~\¥¥" The ground shook upon it was, the song that ends the earth... They ran out the underworld as fast as they can. The world wasn't ending only the Underworld was... As Jason was going home he heard a noise as he opens the door, he sees of what was real... His parents where there, he saw his mother cooking dinner, and his father reading news papers... All they could say was"welcome home son" Jason says"I'm home finally" Jamie was there watching the news... "Come on let's watch some T.V." Said Jamie. "We'll be upstairs Jason goodnight" said his parents... "That was a good adventure right, Jason?" Said Jamie Jason sat on the couch watching some T.V. Jamie said"I'll be sleeping with you tonight" Both of them went upstairs in Jason and Josh's room, Jamie was sleeping on Jason's bed, she was waiting for Jason to sleep, as Jason was asleep she kissed him to comfort his pain from Zalgo's kick... That is his story... The story of a savior of a million lives... Category:Zalgo Category:Slenderman Category:Jeffrey Woods Category:Jeff the killer Category:Forest